Nada será como antes
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Fanfic comemorativa do Natal 2015! (COMPLETA) Após a batalha de Hades, Natassia ressuscita, e Hyoga finalmente volta para os braços da mãe. Contudo, a relação entre eles não poderá mais ser a mesma, agora que ele cresceu e se tornou independente...


**Notas:** Fanfic comemorativa de Natal (a 15ª, desde 2001!) - COMPLETA - Natássia ressuscita, e Hyoga finalmente reencontra sua mama!

Desconsiderem Soul of Gold para esta história.

* * *

 **Nada será como antes**

* * *

Havia sido uma batalha longa e difícil, apesar de ter durado apenas alguns dias. Hyoga, embora bastante ferido, decidiu tratar-se em casa, depois de ter ficado a um fio da morte no inferno. Prometera a Freya que sempre voltaria o mais depressa possível depois das missões, e não podia faltar com a palavra logo no início do namoro.

Antes passaria em Kohotek e deixaria um buquê de flores no túmulo de sua mãe. Depois de ter visto o mundo dos mortos de perto, sentia que não havia sentido em visitar túmulos, quando a pessoa falecida gritava de dor em alguma das prisões do submundo. Talvez sua mãe tivesse habitado o Elísios por ter sido uma pessoa magnífica. Mas essa era apenas a mãe que o Hyoga de sete anos de idade conhecera, e não o adulto. Shun já havia comentado com ele que, se a encontrasse novamente, certamente não veria a mesma pessoa de seu tempo de infância.

Isso apenas tornava as memórias mais especiais. a admiração dele pela mãe era tanta que até as pequenas mudanças na forma como ele a lembrava tendiam a torná-la mais bonita e perfeita. E era melhor assim, pois refletia o seu desejo.

Quando alcançou o topo da colina que o separava da planície congelada, viu uma luz brilhando por baixo da superfície congelada. Do lado, estava Yacov, todo curioso e sem saber o que fazer. Aquele era exatamente o local do navio de sua mãe. Hyoga desceu aos saltos e encontrou o garoto que considerava um irmão.

"Yacov!"

"Hyoga! O que está acontecendo? Acabei de chegar pra trazer uma flor pra sua mãe, e o gelo estava com esse brilho estranho!"

"Eu não sei… Droga, eu jurei que nunca mais voltaria a mergulhar, mas… Eu vou quebrar o gelo, Yacov, afaste-se!"

"Hyoga, leva os óculos escuros! Está muito claro!"

O que significava aquilo? Pelo relato de Yacov, o ocorrido era recente. Hyoga queimou o cosmos e destruiu a camada de gelo facilmente. E pensar que antigamente era algo impossível… O brilho parecia vir do fundo do mar, o que o deixava temeroso. Ali só havia o navio naufragado de sua mãe! Colocou os óculos e mergulhou, nadando com todas as forças, queimando o cosmos no oitavo sentido. Graças ao seu poder, conseguiu chegar em menos de um minuto até o fundo, onde um brilho intenso quase o cegava, mesmo com os óculos para neve. Hyoga reconheceu os escombros do navio junto à fonte de luz e nadou ainda mais depressa, sem tentar adivinhar o que poderia ser.

Para o seu terror, a luz surgia justamente do quarto de sua mãe. Desesperado, nadou direto até ele e procurou pela cama e pelo corpo congelado cuja beleza sempre admirara. Encontrou a cama, não o corpo. Olhou em volta, e só havia a luz, o pequeno sol nas profundezas. Nadou até ele com os olhos fechados e tocou em algo gelado. Era um braço. Puxou-o para perto e segurou o corpo de uma mulher. Não podia ser! Mas o pior foi segurar a mão dela e sentir os dedos apertarem os seus, aterrorizando-o. Estava viva?!

Não havia tempo a perder. Hyoga não questionou os motivos, apenas queimou o cosmos novamente e lançou-se na direção da superfície, o mais depressa possível. Fez o caminho de volta em menos tempo do que na ida, saltou para fora da água e depositou o corpo sobre o gelo. Procurou qualquer sinal de respiração. Não havia. Obviamente um cadáver não poderia respirar, mas quem disse que ela estava morta? Seus dedos haviam mexido. Inclinou a cabeça dela para trás, tapou-lhe o nariz, encheu os pulmões e soprou, duas vezes. Nada. Em seguida, posicionou as mãos uma sobre a outra no peito dela e pressionou-o no ponto ideal, num ritmo constante. Era a primeira vez que aplicava RCP em alguém, e não se sentia seguro. Mas quem mais poderia fazer, além dele, no meio do deserto de gelo?

Após algumas compressões, a mulher vomitou água e respirou com força, em meio a tosses, ao mesmo tempo que o brilho começou a diminuir. Hyoga queimou o cosmos para aquecê-la e virou-a de lado. Ela ainda vomitou mais uma vez, antes de começar a se acalmar. Aquele corpo era um pouco diferente daquele que Hyoga costumava visitar. Era como se tivesse acabado de mergulhar no mar. Mas o rosto era o mesmo. Yacov buscou o agasalho que Hyoga arrancara antes de mergulhar e cobriu-a com cuidado.

"Hyoga, não é possível… Ela que estava brilhando? A única pessoa que estava aí era a sua mãe, não era? Hyoga!"

Com o coração disparado, Hyoga mal ouvia Yacov. Os olhos estavam fixos naquele milagre: sua mãe, morta há anos, respirava e tossia, bem na sua frente.

* * *

A pele dela, levemente rosada e quente, indicava que tudo estava bem. De tempos em tempos, Hyoga a conferia para verificar se os pulmões dela continuavam puxando e soltando ar, com certo receio de que a morte voltasse para roubá-la dele. Yacov estava sentado à mesa, com uma caneca de chocolate quente.

"Não entendo… Como é que ela voltou à vida se já faz tantos anos?"

"Deve ter algo a ver com nossa vitória na última batalha, Yacov. Nós fomos lutar no próprio inferno, contra o deus Hades."

"Hein? Você foi pro inferno e voltou, Hyoga?! É sério isso?"

"Sim. Depois eu te conto tudo… Estou mais preocupado com o que está acontecendo agora. Como anda o cemitério da aldeia?"

"Tudo normal por lá. A única coisa estranha que aconteceu foi com sua mãe, Hyoga."

"Então foi pontual. Mas por que ela? Eu não entendo… Preciso conversar com a Saori…"

"A Arina agora tem um telefone, Hyoga! A aldeia inteira pagou para conseguir um, e é ela que está cuidando! Pede pra usar lá!"

"É mesmo…? Desculpem eu não ter estado quando fizeram a instalação… Eu vou ajudar a pagar depois. Yacov, você pode cuidar dela enquanto vou até a casa da Arina?"

"Pode deixar, Hyoga! Ela vai ficar bem comigo!"

"Obrigado, irmãozinho. Eu não pretendo demorar."

No telefone, Saori contou que outras pessoas também haviam ressuscitado. Depois de ver os cavaleiros de ouro retornarem para o Santuário e de ver o mestre de Shun, Daidaros de Cefeu, ajoelhar-se na sua frente, chegara à conclusão de que as pessoas ressuscitadas tinham alguma relação especial com as que participaram da Guerra Santa. Ikki fora correndo à ilha da Rainha da Morte, e agora informava que a amiga que tanto amara, Esmeralda, também havia ressuscitado. O motivo podia ter sido a própria deusa, que, para tirá-los do inferno, precisara gastar uma enorme quantidade de energia, o equivalente a reconstruí-los a partir da morte, com todas as memórias e afetos. Talvez seu poder também tivesse sido irradiado para as pessoas que conheciam.

"Sua mãe está viva então? Que bom, Hyoga… Cuide bem dela."

Hyoga devolveu o telefone ao gancho e ficou parado, olhando sem ver para o aparelho.

"Hyoga, está tudo bem? É verdade o que disse sobre a sua mãe?", perguntou Arina.

Ele voltou-se lentamente para ela, pálido.

"Arina… Obrigado por ter emprestado o telefone. Eu estou com pressa e preciso voltar para casa. Depois conversamos com mais calma."

"Tudo bem, Hyoga."

Voltou correndo. Não queria ficar nem um minuto distante dela. Ela, de quem se separara ainda tão menino. Yacov ainda estava sentado à mesa, agora repartindo o pão que acabara de sair do forno.

"Oi. Ela continua dormindo, Hyoga!"

"Obrigado, Yacov."

"Então, descobriu?"

"Saori acha que pode ter sido o poder dela mesma, quando nos tirou do inferno. Pelo que entendi, ela teve que nos reconstruir na passagem para este mundo, incluindo nossas memórias. O cosmos dela, associado aos nossos pensamentos… pode ter causado isso."

"Então ela vai continuar viva?"

"Não sabemos ainda. Saori ainda está verificando direito o que aconteceu… Seria bom, não é? Se ela voltasse definitivamente…"

Hyoga retornou para a banqueta ao lado da cama e continuou observando sua mãe. Era um milagre, algo muito além da imaginação. Estava viva. Sua mãe, que sempre o amara e o protegera com todas as forças…

Depois do lanche, Yacov retornou para a própria casa, deixando-os a sós. Hyoga hesitava em ir ao banheiro, com receio de que ela acordasse quando ele não estivesse olhando. Sua ansiedade era gigantesca, e ele tentou despistá-la: cozinhou. Preparou mais pães, descongelou carne e legumes, caprichou numa sopa, recuperou os sucos instantâneos comprados na cidade. Em seguida, arrumou a casa. Organizou os poucos objetos, tirou o pó de tudo, varreu o chão e usou alguns produtos para deixar a casa perfumada, coisa que raramente fazia. Mas era uma ocasião especial: sua mãe estava viva.

Voltou para a banqueta e esperou por mais algumas horas. Sua mãe deu um falso alarme ao virar-se na cama e ficar de costas para ele, ajeitando-se melhor no colchão. Apesar da frustração, estava aliviado por ela sentir-se confortável em sua casa. Continuou esperando por mais duas horas, quando ela finalmente se mexeu para acordar. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e piscou várias vezes, olhando para o teto. Puxou o grosso cobertor até o queixo e olhou para o lado.

"Você…"

Não conseguia responder. A emoção espremeu o coração e a garganta, e Hyoga apenas a fitou em silêncio.

"Desculpe… Mas pode me dizer quem é você? Me incomoda que me olhe desse jeito quando estou dormindo."

Ela não o reconhecia? Era lógico… Ele havia crescido e mudado bastante desde o terrível acidente. Além disso, as lembranças sempre apagavam os rostos que habitavam na mente, mesmo de pessoas queridas. O estranhamento aliviou um pouco a emoção, e Hyoga finalmente conseguiu responder:

"Perdão… Estava muito preocupado se estava bem…"

"Não estou mais no navio, não é? Então fomos resgatados. O meu filho… O meu pequeno Hyoga ficou no bote salvavidas… Você sabe me dizer se ele está bem?"

Era como se o acidente tivesse acabado de acontecer. Então ela também não possuía lembranças do período no mundo do mortos. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

"Você dormiu… por muito… muito tempo… depois do acidente."

"Então… estive em coma…?"

"Mais ou menos… Mas… está tudo bem agora…"

"Por quanto tempo eu dormi? Por favor, me diga. E meu filho? Meu Hyoga… ele está bem?"

"Ele está bem, não se preocupe… E… você dormiu por pouco mais que nove anos… "

"Ele… Ele ficou sozinho esse tempo todo?! Eu tenho que ver o Hyoga!"

Ela tentou se levantar, mas não pôde, devido à fraqueza no corpo. Hyoga a fez deitar de novo. Era estranho como contar para ela que era seu filho tornara-se uma tarefa bastante difícil.

"Espere, descanse. Você ficou muito tempo sem se mover, é preciso que vá aos poucos. Seu filho está bem, eu garanto."

"Mas como eu vou saber se ele está bem se quem me garante é um desconhecido? Por favor… eu agradeço muito por me ajudar, mas quero saber quem é você. Qual é o seu nome?"

Não podia fugir daquela pergunta. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela descobriria. Quanto mais cedo contasse, menos pior. Sorriu para disfarçar o embaraço de ambos.

"Pensei que fosse me reconhecer de primeira… mama."

Pálida, Natassia levou a mão trêmula até o rosto de Hyoga e alisou-lhe a bochecha, ainda ralada por causa das batalhas. Para provar que não mentia, ele recuperou o rosário por baixo da camisa e mostrou-o.

"Perdão, mama… Eu sei que é duro ouvir isso… Vá aos poucos… Eu vou esquentar a comida. Fiz especialmente para você!"

Ao levantar-se, Hyoga teve o braço puxado pela mãe, que o fitava com olhos marejados.

"Hyoga… por favor… me abrace."

Como não atender àquele pedido quando o desejo era recíproco? Envolveu-a nos braços e apertou-a por um longo tempo, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos. Rapidamente enxugouo rosto e manteve-se firme: sua mãe se sentiria culpada se o visse chorar. Além disso, não podia dizer que sentira falta dela, pois isso só a faria lembrar-se do quão ausente fora em sua vida. Ele não era mais uma criança para reclamar da carência e fazê-la sofrer. Em vez, disso, ele devia celebrar e demonstrar toda a alegria por tê-la de volta.

"Mama… estou tão feliz… Tão feliz! Farei uma festa bem bonita para você. Você vai conhecer a aldeia inteira… os meus amigos… Obrigado por ter me dado à luz. Obrigado por permitir que eu vivesse neste mundo, com pessoas tão especiais… Obrigado, mama…"

"Hyoga…"

Ela estava chorando quando desfizeram o abraço. Tudo bem chorar. Tudo bem ela dizer que sentira sua falta, pois ele não tornaria o pesar dela maior dando uma de filho carente.

"Sei que estava preocupada comigo. Mas veja, eu estou bem! Está tudo bem, mama. Estamos em casa, e eu não poderia estar mais contente."

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, segurando-lhe as mãos com firmeza. Quem dera fosse ainda criança para abraçá-la e dizer que sentira medo, dor e solidão? Quem dera fosse tão inocente quanto antes? Mas os tempos eram outros, e ele era outro.

"Vá com calma para saber o que está acontecendo. Não se preocupe, pois tudo está bem. Eu estou bem, por isso só se preocupe consigo mesma… Acabou de acordar, por isso descanse… Vou esquentar a sopa. Aposto está morrendo de fome!"

Correu para esquentar a comida, nada podia faltar a ela. Arrastou uma mesinha para o lado da cama e ofereceu o suco, enquanto preparava o resto. Separou parte da sopa para esquentá-la mais depressa e levou o prato fumegante junto com o pão que deixara aquecido em outro compartimento do forno. Sua mãe observava tudo em silêncio. Apenas quando tomou uma colheirada da sopa que sorriu e comentou:

"Está uma delícia, querido."

"Que bom... Estava com medo de que não gostasse. Só cozinho para encher a barriga, não sou bom nisso…"

"E pensar que até ontem, eu ainda fazia a sua comida. Você ficava se pendurando na minha roupa, chorando e pedindo atenção… Agora me deparo com um homem independente e com mãos ásperas…"

Era verdade, suas mãos estavam longe de macias por causa do trabalho na aldeia e do treino físico. Hyoga riu, sem jeito.

"Acho que preciso usar creme hidratante nelas, não é? Sempre esqueço de comprar um!"

"Você deve trabalhar muito, não é?"

"Huh? Trabalho com as pessoas da aldeia. Por aqui, todos precisam se ajudar… E também… Depois eu te conto. Descanse, mama!"

"Está bem… Parece que você não quer me contar muito, não é?"

"É que não quero que seja bombardeada com um monte de notícias de uma vez. É bom que seja devagar, não acha? Apenas relaxe, mama…"

"Tudo bem. Mas você bem que podia me contar mais sobre você, Hyoga… O que tem feito… Como cresceu... Não me importo com o resto do mundo, mas eu gostaria muito de saber mais sobre o meu menino, que agora é homem."

"Saber sobre mim pode ser a parte mais difícil, mama… Não quer começar do fácil?"

"Não… Acho que vou aceitar o desafio."

"Não vou contar tudo… Mas… Depois do acidente, fui encaminhado para a mansão de Mitsumasa Kido, o meu pai. Lá descobri que eu não era o único filho dele. Quando tentei me aproximar dele, bem… Foi bem difícil, porque ele nos tratava como meninos de rua."

"Ele…? Mas… ele era um homem tão gentil e justo quando o conheci…"

"A atual dona e herdeira da fortuna dele, Saori Kido, também tem muito respeito por ele. Mas, para nós, os órfãos, ele nos tratou com indiferença. Eu quis sair de lá e voltei para cá. Acho que a Sibéria combina mais comigo. Mas eu fiz amigos lá no Japão e frequentemente viajo para lá pra visitá-los. Eu ainda vou apresentá-los pra mama. Eu tenho ótimos amigos!"

"E o que fez quando voltou para cá?"

"Bem… isso fica para amanhã…"

"Ah, eu quero saber, filho!"

"Não. Vamos deixar assim por enquanto, mama. É melhor, acredite em mim."

E Natassia não insistiu mais, para o alívio de Hyoga.

* * *

Hyoga acordou cedo, mais por causa da agitação interna do que pelo costume. Preparou mais brasa, fez mais um pão e separou queijo e algumas geleias de frutas. O leite estocado vinha de uma vila próxima e era relativamente caro, mas não se importou. Afinal, não sabia quais eram as necessidades daquele corpo revitalizado de sua mãe.

Estava quase terminando quando Natassia acordou e sentou-se. Ela forçou as pernas e conseguiu se levantar por alguns segundos, vindo a cair de volta para a cama. Hyoga ajudou-a a levantar-se.

"Mama, não precisa ter pressa para andar logo. Venha, eu te ajudo."

Como ela era leve! Precisava se alimentar melhor. Natassia apoiou a maior parte do peso do corpo nele e caminhou em desajeitados passos até a mesa, onde se sentou numa poltrona, que Hyoga separara apenas para ela, preocupado com sua segurança.

"Hyoga… Se estou aqui há tantos anos, por que você está dormindo no chão?"

"Mama não estava aqui até ontem. Estava em outro lugar, bem segura… Eu fui te buscar e te trouxe aqui. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Fiz seu café da manhã! É simples, porque aqui não tem muita coisa… Espero que goste."

"Obrigada, querido. Mas onde eu estava antes…?"

"Se eu responder essa pergunta, acabarei mentindo, mama…"

"Por quê?"

"Porque ainda é cedo para ouvir a verdade."

"Você está me protegendo demais, não acha?"

"Eu preciso… Desculpe."

"Hyoga, acho que eu já posso ouvir a verdade. Ouvir que você não foi bem tratado pelo Mitsumasa foi difícil… Mas eu sou mais forte do que imagina. Eu aguento ouvir a verdade."

"Eu conto mais um pouco agora… Precisa ser aos poucos… Eu vou contar algo que vai ser difícil de acreditar… é sobre o que tenho feito nos últimos anos."

"Você tem morado aqui… certo?"

"Sim… Nesta aldeia, Kohotek. Eu cresci aqui depois de voltar do Japão… E fui educado por um cavaleiro de Athena chamado Camus."

"Cavaleiro de Athena? O que é isso?"

Hyoga explicou enquanto repartia o pão com a faca, como se conversasse sobre o tempo. Não queria deixar a verdade mais pesada encarando a mãe, por isso concentrou-se na comida.

"Existe uma deusa na mitologia grega… Athena, deusa da guerra e da sabedoria. A verdade é que existem muitos deuses do mundo, com propósitos e princípios diferentes. A deusa Athena é aquela que protege este mundo desde os tempos da mitologia… E os cavaleiros de Athena são guerreiros que vivem para servi-la."

"Mas… O único deus que existe é o meu Deus…"

"Sei que é difícil ouvir isso, mama. Não precisa acreditar em mim, se quiser… Os cavaleiros de Athena vivem pela deusa e a cultuam. E eu… E eu também… Não quer dizer que eu tenha deixado de acreditar no nosso Deus. Só sei que há outros deuses além dele… E a deusa Athena luta para proteger o mundo que conhecemos."

"Então… Está dizendo que sua religião agora é por essa deusa Athena?"

"Sim, mama. Vivo para servi-la… como um cavaleiro de Athena, igual ao meu mestre Camus."

"Esse é um trabalho perigoso?"

"Sim… Muito. Para dizer a verdade, já estive perto de morrer muitas vezes."

"E esses machucados… São por causa dele?"

"Sim. Até pouco tempo, os cavaleiros estavam envolvidos em um grande confronto no qual também lutei. Mas estou bem agora."

"Hyoga… seja sincero. Como você se sente em relação a ser um cavaleiro?"

"Como me sinto? No começo eu não gostava da ideia. Mas hoje eu entendo a importância do meu trabalho e entendo que vim para este mundo para ser um cavaleiro de Athena. É o sentido de minha vida. Muitos companheiros deram a vida para que eu continuasse vivendo. Meus amigos mais queridos sempre arriscam as vidas nesses combates. Eu simplesmente não posso mais dar as costas para isso e nem quero. Sei que isso deve preocupá-la… Perdão, mama. Mas acredite, eu estou bem."

"Nenhuma mãe pode ser boa sem se preocupar pelo filho, querido, é natural. Por isso… pare de repetir tantas vezes que está bem, pois eu sei que está mentindo. Você cresceu, mas continua bobinho. Quem repete que está bem muitas vezes é porque não está bem e só está tentando se convencer do contrário. Eu sou mais forte do que imagina, então não precisa se segurar tanto. Você pode convencer as outras pessoas, mas não a mim. Talvez não se lembre… Mas você era assim quando criança, sempre tentando me proteger. Diga… sentiu a minha falta?"

Ele era assim desde pequeno? Achava que estava sendo forte por ela, para não ter que fazê-la sofrer com a preocupação. Mas, quando criança, ele costumava sentar no cantinho dos lugares nos quais sua mãe trabalhava, com frio e fome, sem dizer nem uma palavra para não preocupá-la. Talvez ele não tivesse mudado tanto assim. Diante de uma pergunta que o remetia a todos os dias sem a presença dela, foi impossível não se emocionar.

"Todos os dias e segundos, mama. Penso em você todos os dias. Chorei tanto quando nos separamos..."

"Assim está bem melhor… Bem melhor, Hyoga."

Natassia envolveu-o nos braços de novo, e, desta vez, Hyoga não conteve as lágrimas.

* * *

Acabara levando mais tempo por causa de Natassia, mas sabia que Freya entenderia. Fez algumas adaptações no trenó para que a mãe ficasse bem confortável. Normalmente ele ia correndo para Asgard, mas, com ela, precisou de mais tempo e planejamento, já que ela ainda não conseguia andar sem ajuda. Os próprios soldados ajudaram-no a chegar ao palácio, onde foram muito bem recebidos pelos servos de Hilda. Logo foram alocados para o salão onde Hilda e Freya costumavam receber as visitas.

A governante sabia sobre o final da guerra, mas não sobre as ressurreições. Hyoga contou tudo em detalhes, e certificara-se de que sua mãe já soubesse da verdade. Natassia ficara mais chocada com o fato de ter morrido e ressuscitado do que com o destino de cavaleiro de Hyoga; mas aceitou tudo com aparente calma. Contudo, ao saber que ele havia começado a namorar, ficou empolgada e quis viajar até Asgard para conhecer a 'nora'.

Apesar de tímida de início, Freya começou a se soltar com Natassia ao perceber que se tratava de uma pessoa bem tranquila. Logo conversavam sobre Hyoga quando ainda era um bebê. E depois de soltar todo o acervo de lembranças do filho, Natassia quis saber mais sobre Freya e Hilda. Ouviu sobre como as duas possuíam responsabilidades graves, apesar de jovens, com o comando de todo um povo, numa terra gelada e difícil. E comentou:

"Hyoga, você devia se mudar para cá no futuro. Não pode forçar a Freya a ir pra Kohotek, quando ela tem tantas responsabilidades aqui."

"Eu penso muito nisso, acredite, mama. Mas, por enquanto, pretendo continuar em Kohotek e vir visitar Freya quando puder. Como eu tenho aquele poder de que te falei, o cosmos, não é tão difícil, se eu estiver sozinho."

"Mas com certeza vou querer vir aqui de vez em quando também, filho! Quero conversar mais com a minha futura nora!"

"Claro que sim… Não demora muito para trazer a mama aqui."

"É bem-vinda para passar o tempo que quiser aqui", respondeu Hilda, rindo. "Estou contente que Athena tenha conseguido trazer de volta uma pessoa tão maravilhosa. E Hyoga, agora você é um cavaleiro de Athena poderoso e pode protegê-la bem."

"Com certeza. Agora eu só quero que ela tenha uma vida confortável, Hilda."

Era verdade. Quando criança, sofria por ser muito fraco e por não ter conseguido salvá-la durante o acidente. Agora que tinha força para protegê-la, não permitiria que nada de mal voltasse a acontecer com ela.

* * *

Natassia já conseguia andar normalmente, embora se cansasse rápido. Hyoga reuniu todas as pessoas da aldeia e organizou uma enorme festa em homenagem a ela, ocasião que serviu bem para que ela conhecesse seus vizinhos e conversasse com outras pessoas. Depois de alguns dias, Hyoga frequentemente chegava em casa e não a encontrava. Ela estava na rua ou na casa de alguém, conversando e fazendo novas amizades. Não passava muito tempo com ele porque simplesmente não precisava: era ele quem cuidava da casa.

Um dia, quando ele fazia uma pausa no conserto da janela, cujo vidro quebrara na última tempestade, teve uma visita inesperada. Ele bebia o chá que Natassia havia feito para ele e conversava com a mãe, explicando como faria para trocar o vidro, quando sentiu um forte cosmospor perto. Não era nenhuma ameaça. Avistou um homem agasalhado aproximar-se, carregando uma urna dourada nas costas e uma mala numa das mãos, indicando que havia vindo para ficar por algum tempo. O coração bateu rápido ao reconhecê-lo.

"Camus!"

Correu até o mestre, que lhe sorriu.

"Vejo que sobreviveu bem à Guerra Santa, Hyoga."

"Camus… Que bom que está vivo… Pensei que não o veria mais."

"Não era para eu estar vivo, mas parece que a vontade de Athena fez um milagre que se estendeu a muitas pessoas. Graças a isso, temos a chance de conversar com calma depois de tudo que passamos. Agradeço a Athena, pois é por causa dela que agora posso finalmente dizer isto. Você se tornou um grande cavaleiro, Hyoga."

"Obrigado, Camus. Isso significa muito para mim…"

"Ouvi que sua mãe também voltou à vida. É ela?"

"Sim… Mas Camus, eu não me esqueci de sua lição. No campo de batalha, não importa quem apareça em meu caminho, eu não vou hesitar."

"Eu sei disso, não estou preocupado. Mas, como seu mestre, acredito que é minha obrigação conversar com ela a seu respeito. Ela com certeza tem o direito de falar com o homem que educou seu filho, não acha? Com licença, Hyoga."

Não era costume de Camus pedir licença para ele, e isso significava que seu mestre desejava conversar com Natassia a sós. Hyoga então resolveu esperar na varanda da casa de um dos vizinhos, observando a movimentação da rua. Camus e Natassia entraram em casa para conversar sem serem incomodados, já que alguns moradores reconheceram o antigo morador e foram cumprimentá-lo.

Yacov apareceu, empolgado com a notícia.

"Hyoga! Hyoga! Camus voltou! Camus voltou!"

"Sim, ele está conversando com minha mãe, agora."

"Que legal poder ressuscitar. Hyoga, será que, se eu morrer, vou poder ressuscitar? Seria tão bom, não seria?"

"É melhor não contar com isso. E você ainda tem bastante tempo para viver, Yacov. Nem sabe mexer num machado ainda."

"Ei, eu estou praticando, ok? É que o machado é pesado, eu só consigo usar a machadinha… Estou até com saudades de lenha grossa, Hyoga!"

"Depois vamos cortar mais lenha. Eu te mostro de novo como fazer."

"Vamos agora!"

"Agora não dá. Estou esperando o meu mestre e minha mãe conversarem. Não sei o que ele está falando para ela, só espero que não seja nada que a magoe."

"Ele não faria isso, Hyoga!"

A porta de casa abriu-se, e Natassia e Camus saíram juntos. Ambos aproximaram-se, e ela apenas avisou:

"Querido, o senhor Camus e eu vamos até o restaurante. Vou demorar pra voltar, então não me espere."

"Sim, mama..."

Não conseguira dizer nada diferente. O que era aquilo? Sua mãe e Camus não tinham terminado de conversar? Por que precisavam ir ao restaurante quando em casa havia bastante comida? Afinal, ele preparara pães frescos, havia carne, sopa, frutas secas. Havia do bom e do melhor em casa. Então por quê…?

Não adiantava perder tempo com suposições. Apoiou a mão na cabeça de Yacov, sorrindo.

"Agora podemos ir, Yacov. Pegue o trenó, eu vou arrumar as coisas para irmos."

Por ser órfão, Yacov aprendia a sobreviver com a ajuda de outros moradores da aldeia. Mas Yacov gostava mais dele, o que fez Hyoga sentir-se no dever de ensiná-lo a fazer tarefas básicas do dia a dia, assim como aprendera de Camus e de Isaak. Yacov saiu-se muito bem, e os dois voltaram quando começou a escurecer.

Hyoga entrou em casa e notou que Natassia ainda não havia retornado. Guardou os machados e resolveu treinar até a hora do jantar.

* * *

A última caixa da mudança foi posta ao lado das outras duas. Não havia muita coisa, apenas roupas e alguns objetos que Natassia havia adquirido ou ganhado de Hyoga. Este ainda inspecionou a nova casa para certificar-se de que ela ficaria bem. Havia comida, água e lenha de sobra.

"Obrigada, querido. Eu me viro agora."

"Não quer que eu ajude mais?"

"Pode deixar, eu vou ficar bem. Vá descansar."

"Bem… Se precisar, sabe que sempre deixo a porta aberta."

"Sei sim, Hyoga. Pode deixar. Sua mãe não é mais uma criança, sabe?"

Era estranho, pois o normal era os pais verem os filhos saírem de casa. Hyoga se surpreendeu quando Natassia anunciou que se mudaria para a casa de Camus, pouco tempo depois de iniciar um relacionamento com o mesmo. Camus teimou por meses, dizendo que um cavaleiro não devia criar relações como aquelas para não se distrair dos deveres. Mas as missões eram menos frequentes após a Guerra Santa, e muitas sequer ofereciam quaisquer riscos. Além disso, os sentimentos crescentes por Natassia falaram mais alto, e ele acabou cedendo. Ver os dois juntos não parecia natural, pois sua mãe estaria com trinta e quatro anos se tivesse permanecido viva, sendo bem mais velha que Camus; mas, ao ser ressuscitada, voltara com mente e corpo de vinte e cinco.

"Isso não me impede de me preocupar com você. Camus, por favor, cuide bem dela."

"Com que cara vou te olhar se permitir que algo aconteça a ela, Hyoga? Além disso, está falando com um cavaleiro de ouro."

"É verdade. Não poderia estar mais segura, certo? Bem, eu vou indo. Divirtam-se."

"Vou te visitar depois, querido. Quando você pretende se mudar para Asgard?"

"Só daqui a alguns meses. Quando eu tiver certeza de que ficará bem aqui."

"Já disse pra não se preocupar, mas não adianta, não é?"

"De jeito nenhum!"

Não havia mais motivo para morar naquela aldeia, além das pessoas que amava ali. Com certeza sentiria falta de Yacov, de Camus e de sua mãe. Mas, como Natassia havia comentado, não podia forçar Freya a mudar-se para Kohotek. Mudar-se para Asgard era um sacrifício que ele precisava fazer para ficar junto dela, pois Hilda ainda enfrentava algumas agitações após a batalha contra os cavaleiros de Athena. Seu relacionamento com Freya também servia de motivo para opositores criticarem Hilda, por isso não podia abster-se daquele problema.

Ao retornar para casa, sentiu uma estranha tristeza, pela forma como sua vida ia se transformando e deixando para trás pessoas importantes. Mas não queria que fosse de outro jeito. Era verdade: ele estava bem.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
